Offre d'Emploi
by Elyss
Summary: 3 semaines que Sirius Black est célibataire! Une honte, un scandale pour toute la gente féminine de Poudlard! Ceci est une offre d'emploi, n'hésitez pas à postuler! Questionnaire à l'intérieur. Rose Stanley - Gryffondor, fan club des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

- Sirius ! Sirius Black ! s'époumonait une jeune fille à la stupéfiante chevelure couleur de feu, tout en traversant la grande salle d'un pas rapide.

Elle longea la table des Gryffondors sur sa longueur et s'arrêta devant un groupe de quatre garçons attablés. L'un deux, un brun dont les cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, à l'air séduisant et au sourire charmeur, se retourna sur son banc pour s'adresser à la nouvelle venue :  
- Ah, ma petite directrice préférée... Quelles nouvelles ?  
- Salut les garçons ! J'ai les premiers questionnaires, Sirius. Si tu veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le jeune homme lança un regard dépité aux quelques copies que lui présentait la rousse.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Ne fais donc pas cette tête, ce sont les tout premiers et il y en a déjà une bonne douzaine ! Les gens prennent du temps pour y répondre, c'est tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dois en ramasser pleins ce matin, je te les donnerai tout à l'heure. Commence donc par ceux-ci !  
- Et ta candidature, Stanley ? l'interpella Sirius d'une voix charmeuse.

La jeune fille, qui repartait déjà, se retourna et lui adressa un sourire :  
- Plus tard, mon chou ! À tout à l'heure !

Le garçon à la droite de Sirius, aux cheveux noirs fichtrement ébouriffés, se pencha vers son voisin et saisit quelques feuilles au passage.  
- Fais voir qui sont les candidates.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il commença à lire la première fiche.

_PRÉNOM : Lily  
NOM : Evans_

- Quoi ? Sirius, dis moi que c'est une blague ! Si elle a flashé sur toi, je te jure que...

Mais James Potter n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa récrimination. Déjà, Sirius lui avait repris les feuilles.  
- Toutes les candidatures sont acceptées, Cornedrue ! Allons plutôt lire ça dehors...

En effet, le soleil avait fini par apparaître dans les derniers jours d'avril et le parc commençait à retrouver sa chaleur printanière en ce début de mai. Les quatre Maraudeurs se levèrent d'un seul homme et traversèrent la grande salle et le hall d'entrée, décochant sourires charmeurs ou crocs-en-jambes selon qu'ils croisaient jolies demoiselles ou Serpentards grincheux.  
Ils sortirent dans le parc, déambulèrent un peu sur la pelouse avant de s'arrêter au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un hêtre.  
Les quatre Gryffondors se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, et Rémus Lupin sortit un livre tandis que James arrachait nerveusement quelques brins d'herbes et que Peter Pettigrow fixait les copies que tenait son ami d'un air un peu niais. Avec un sourire, Sirius commença sa lecture à voix haute.

_PRÉNOM : Lily  
NOM : Evans  
ÂGE : 17 ans  
ANNÉE D'ÉTUDE : 6ème  
MAISON : Gryffondor_

_CHEVEUX : roux foncé  
YEUX : verts_

- Ah... ses yeux, lâcha James d'un ton rêveur.  
- Tais toi donc, Cornedrue. Et ouvre tes oreilles, tu vas peut-être pouvoir apprendre des choses jusque là insoupçonnées sur ta chérie.

_TAILLE : 1 mètre 69  
POIDS : 53 kg_

_STATUT DU SANG : née moldue  
STATUT RELATIONNEL : célibataire_

- Si ce n'était pas toi, tu aurais tes chances, fit remarquer Rémus qui avait lâché son livre et observait avec un amusement mal dissimulé les réactions de son ami aux cheveux ébouriffés.

_FRÈRES OU SŒURS (ÂGE, MAISON) : Pétunia Evans - moldue  
ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE : une chouette_

_QUALITÉ PRINCIPALE : patiente (voire trop avec ton arrogant ami)_

- Elle parle de toi, James ! sourit Sirius, sardonique.  
- Patmol, pour une fois, ferme-la !

_DÉFAUT PRINCIPAL : susceptible_

_PROFESSEUR PRÉFÉRÉ : Slughorn  
MATIÈRE PRÉFÉRÉE : potions  
MARAUDEUR PRÉFÉRÉ : Rémus_  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps les quatre garçons.  
- Attends... relis, tu as dû faire une erreur, rectifia Rémus, pratique.

Sirius porta à nouveau son regard sur la jolie écriture fine et ronde de Lily mais il ne s'était pas trompé.  
- Non, non. C'est bien _Rémus – le plus raisonnable de vous 4 (et celui qui a les chevilles le moins gonflées)_  
- Et bien, Lunard, quel succès, ironisa James, un peu vexé.

_OPINIONS POLITIQUES : Si Dumbledore n'était pas déjà directeur de Poudlard, il devrait être ministre de la magie..._

- Pro-Dumby, anti-Voldy... cette fille est parfaite, vous dis-je ! s'écria James.

_AIMES TU LE QUIDDITCH ? Oui mais pas les abrutis qui se baladent toujours avec un vif d'or dans la poche._

- Décidément, ce questionnaire est plutôt une diatribe contre toi, Cornedrue !

_BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Bièraubeurre  
QUE PENSES-TU DE SIRIUS BLACK ? Il devrait arrêter de crâner et se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que sur l'élaboration de ses prochaines bêtises.  
Et qu'il arrête d'emmerder Sév' !_

- Ou un plaidoyer en faveur de _Servilus_..., rectifia James.

_CE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS SOUHAITE LUI DIRE : Aie pitié de moi et dit à Potter de lâcher l'affaire ! (et d'arrêter de se balader avec son vif d'or, par la même occasion)_

- Non, je confirme. Evans a vraiment une dent contre toi, James.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius donna la feuille de Lily à James, qui la serra contre son cœur avec un sourire ravi. Queudver s'approcha pour voir la seconde candidature, mais James saisit la feuille au vol et commença sa lecture. L'écriture était recherchée et composée de caractères gothiques.

_PRENOM : Bellatrix  
NOM : Black_

- QUOI ? s'écria Sirius. Cette cinglée est candidate ?  
- Toutes les candidatures sont acceptées, Patmol ! cita James avec un sourire vengeur. Je continue, ça risque d'être intéressant...  
- Mais..., intervint Peter. Bellatrix n'est pas ta cousine ?  
- Malheureusement... soupira Sirius.  
- Elle a peut-être évolué depuis ton enfance, fit remarquer Rémus avec douceur. On ne sait jamais.  
- Moi je dis qu'on va être fixés, conclut James en reprenant sa lecture.

_ÂGE : 18 ans  
ANNEE D'ETUDE : 7ème  
MAISON : Serpentard, what else ?_

- Je sais pas moi... je dirai Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle...

_CHEVEUX : noirs  
YEUX : noirs  
TAILLE : 1 mètre 71  
POIDS : 53 kg_

STATUT DU SANG : Sang Pur, évidemment  
STATUT RELATIONNEL : en couple avec Rodolphus Lestrange, Sang Pur et Serpentard de son état

- En même temps, leur mariage est arrangé depuis leur naissance... voire même avant, critiqua Sirius avec un soupir d'exaspération.

_FRÈRES OU SŒURS (ÂGE, MAISON) : Narcissa Black (Serpentard), Andromeda Black, cette traitresse_

- L'unique membre de la famille Black qui ne soit pas complètement taré !  
- C'est sûr que quand on te voit, Sir... Bref ! reprit James en captant le regard assassin que lui lança son ami.

_ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE : un chat noir... mort depuis que je me suis entraînée sur lui pour les Sortilèges Impardonnables en 4ème année_

- Tu vois, Rémus, elle est complètement folle !  
- Mais non... elle s'exerce...

_QUALITES : fait honneur à sa famille, elle !  
DEFAUTS : sans doute une légère tendance au sadisme..._

- Euh... ça lui passera...  
- Abandonne, Lunard ! C'est un cas désespéré.

_PROFESSEUR PREFERE : Slughorn... le plus potable car directeur de la noble maison de Serpentard  
MATIÈRE PREFEREE : DCFM dans la mesure où c'est l'unique matière où l'on aborde les Forces du Mal  
MARAUDEUR PREFERE : mais toi, mon chou ! J'ai bon espoir que tu changes enfin d'avis et que tu nous rejoignes... En tous cas, tu ne peux pas être pire que les Sang-de-Bourbe qui te servent d'amis_

- Dis donc... elle nous adore, ta cousine, Sirius ! s'interrompit James.  
- Laisse tomber... Complètement obnubilée par la folie familiale du Sang Pur...

_OPINION POLITIQUE : Lord Voldemort est le plus puissant sorcier et le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! J'ai hâte de me barrer de cette école pour enfin rejoindre les Mangemorts..._

- Euh... concéda Rémus. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je renonce...

_AIMES TU LE QUIDDITCH ? Oui. Si je ne voulais pas être Mangemort, j'aurai sûrement rejoint l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead_

- C'est sûr qu'elle a le physique de l'emploi, lâcha James, hilare.

Les quatre Maraudeurs mirent quelques temps à retrouver leur souffle et leur sérieux.  
- Vas-y, Cornedrue, finis ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que cette déséquilibrée pense de moi !

_BOISSON PREFERE : Whisky Pur Feu_

QUE PENSES TU DE SIRIUS BLACK ? Il devrait apprendre à reconsidérer ses amis et ses opinions politiques. Mais au fond, je t'aime bien, cousin !

CE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS SOUHAITE LUI DIRE : C'est moi qui t'es volé ton balais-jouet lorsque je suis venue au manoir pour ton 6e anniversaire... Je suis certaine que tu ne m'en tiens plus rigueur. Allez, sans rancune, cousin !

Le cri de rage de Sirius Black résonna longtemps dans tout Poudlard.  
- AH LA GARCE !


	3. Chapter 3

James, Remus et Peter eurent toutes les peines du monde à faire rasseoir Sirius pour que celui-ci ne se précipite à l'instant vers les cachots. Celui-ci bougonna un bon moment tandis que les trois autres Maraudeurs se partageaient la lecture des derniers questionnaires. Puis, James classa avec soin les feuilles en deux paquets distincts.  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de candidatures intéressantes, fit-il remarquer en indiquant le tas le plus mince, qui ne comportait que deux ou trois exemplaires.

Sirius sortit enfin de sa bouderie, parcourut rapidement et avec attention le petit paquet avant de reporter son attention sur les candidatures recalées, qu'il étudia sommairement,  
- Elle m'a l'air très bien, cette Eileen Welmor, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas retenu sa candidature ?  
- Patmol, elle est en couple ! protesta Remus.  
- J'ai dit à Lunard que si elle avait postulé c'est qu'elle n'y accordait pas plus d'importance que ça, ajouta James.  
- Dans ce cas, Cornedrue, tu es prié de me remettre la candidature de Lily, puisqu'elle a postulé, contre-attaqua le loup-garou avec un sourire.

Comme si on avait voulu lui dérober son bien le plus précieux, James serra avec force contre sa poitrine la feuille couverte de l'écriture de Lily. Sirius parti dans un grand éclat de rire et déposa la candidature d'Eileen Welmor sur le tas des recalées, avant d'examiner un autre exemplaire.  
- Une Sang-pure ? Hors de question, vous avez eu raison !  
- C'est surtout parce qu'elle n'aime pas le quidditch qu'elle a été recalée, corrigea Peter.  
- Quelle horreur ! Elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle, la pauvre enfant... Hum... Quel est le problème avec Jane Kingside ?

Aussitôt, les trois Maraudeurs se penchèrent vers Sirius pour déchiffrer l'écriture de la dénommée Jane Kingside. James poussa un cri de protestation :  
- Enfin, Patmol, elle est en seconde année ! Elle a 12 ans !  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la-petite-blonde-mignonne-plutôt-bien-foutue-pour-son-âge-qui-est-à-Poufsouffle ?  
- Si mais...  
- Bah voilà, l'interrompit Sirius en changeant l'exemplaire de tas. Candidature acceptée !

James se tut un instant avant de murmurer un seul mot à l'oreille de Remus mais suffisamment fort pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre :  
- _Pédophile_.

À ce mot, Sirius pinça les lèvres et reposa la feuille de Jane Kingside sur son tas initial, tandis que James et Remus se souriaient d'un air entendu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'examiner les différentes candidatures, Sirius se leva, suivit par les trois autres Maraudeurs et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch, où l'équipe des Serpentards s'entraînait. Ils les sifflèrent et les insultèrent jusqu'au moment où Arago Denvert, l'un des poursuiveurs, déconcentré par la présence des quatre Gryffondors, tomba de son balais après avoir reçu un Cognard judicieusement placé. Sirius murmura encore quelques mots puis rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, l'air parfaitement innocent, tandis que Peter éclatait de rire.

Enfin, les quatre garçons décidèrent d'aller déjeuner et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle. Peu de temps après s'être installés à leur table, James releva la tête d'un air ravi et apostropha l'une des deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande.  
- Eh, Evans ! Tu te joins à nous pour déjeuner ? D'ailleurs, ajouta-t'il précipitamment, pour la prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard, tu accepterais un déjeuner avec moi ? Ou même...  
- Tu vois Rose, le coupa Lily en s'adressant à sa voisine, je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire dans la candidature que tu m'as donné ; mais, à priori, la tête de James Potter est tellement enflée que cette information n'arrive pas à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau : LAISSE TOMBER ! ajouta t'elle vivement en s'adressant directement à James.

James eut à peine le temps de se renfrogner que déjà Sirius contre-attaquait pour son ami :  
- Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Evans ? Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des regards à James... Il a un bouton sur le nez ? demanda t'il le plus sérieusement possible.

Lily rougit furieusement tandis que James serrait Sirius dans ses bras tout en jetant un regard plein d'espoir vers la jeune femme, mais ce fut la voisine de cette dernière qui répondit pour elle – la sauvant ainsi de l'embarras :  
- En fait, Sirius, c'est moi qui est demandée à ce qu'elle m'accompagne. J'ai le reste des candidatures à te transmettre, expliqua Rose Stanley en déposant un imposant tas de copies devant le Maraudeur. J'ai préféré que ce soit Lily qui m'accompagne, plutôt qu'une groupie hystérique...

Mais Sirius put apercevoir le clin d'œil que la jeune femme lançait à son presque frère – il n'ignorait pas que Rose Stanley, également voisine de dortoir de Lily, avait été l'instigatrice d'une réunion du fan club des Maraudeurs ayant pour thème « Rapprocher Lily Evans et James Potter », et cette manœuvre entremetteuse ne lui échappait guère. C'est donc avec reconnaissance qu'il tapota la place libre à côté de lui pour que la jeune Gryffondor s'assoie, tandis que Lily se retrouvait assise de l'autre côté de la table, entre Peter et James – à la grande joie de ce dernier qui entreprit de lui faire aussitôt la conversation.

Remus, Sirius et Rose se penchèrent vers l'impressionnant tas de copies posé devant l'examinateur-en-chef, rejeton de l'illustre famille Black, qui se saisit de la première feuille et commença à la lire à voix haute. Aussitôt, James et Lily stoppèrent leur conversation, bientôt suivi par leurs compagnons de tables les plus proches, qui se tournèrent vers le petit groupe composé des deux filles et des Maraudeurs, afin de mieux entendre les résultats de la première sélection.

La lecture dura tout le temps du déjeuner, certaines étudiantes quittant parfois la Grande Salle en rougissant lorsque venait leur tour ou suite aux assauts de remarques plus ou moins obligeantes des Maraudeurs. Parfois, Sirius prenait conseil auprès des « inestimables avis féminins », comme il les appelait, que représentaient Rose et Lily, qui avait fini par accepter de se prêter au jeu. À présent, la plupart des étudiants des tables voisines tendait l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation et certains professeurs leur jetaient même quelques regards inquiets – il était de notoriété publique que lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient le centre de l'attention, c'était que quelque chose de louche était en train de se dérouler – ou, du moins, n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu.

Vers la fin du repas, lorsque le tas initial fut réparti en deux paquets distincts (le tas des candidatures retenues étant cette fois beaucoup plus imposant que celles des recalées), Rose Stanley sorti de l'intérieur de sa robe sa propre candidature et la remis à son voisin avec un sourire narquois.

Sirius la prit sans mot dire et la parcourut en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, il lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur.  
- Le meilleur pour la fin, à ce que je vois...

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un hibou Grand-Duc se mit à survoler la table des Gryffondors avant de s'arrêter devant son destinataire, Sirius.  
- Une candidature de dernière minute, Patmol ? interrogea Remus.

Sirius se saisit de la missive accrochée à la patte que le hinou lui tendait, déroula le parchemin d'un air conquérant, la posa devant lui, et porta son verre à ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, Sirius Black recracha son jus de citrouille et poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tous ses voisins de table.  
- QUOI ?

Aussitôt, Remus, Peter, James, Lily et Rose se penchèrent vers la missive que leur ami venait de recevoir et les premiers mots qu'ils lurent les laissèrent pantois.

PRENOM : Minerva  
NOM : Mc Gonagall

- Mais... mais... mais..., bégaya Remus.

Il lança un regard à ses amis mais ceux-ci semblaient tout aussi abasourdis que lui et ne semblaient pas non plus comprendre grand chose à la situation. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils reprirent leur lecture.

ÂGE : 51 ans

- J'aurai dit plus, fit remarquer James en un sourire malicieux.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose comme « c'est pas le moment », l'air passablement inquiet. Que diable ! On parlait bien de Mc Gonagall, leur sévère professeur de métamorphose ! Et la ligne suivante en était la preuve !

ANNEE D'ETUDE : professeur de métamorphose depuis vingt ans  
MAISON : directrice de la maison Gryffondor

CHEVEUX : noirs  
YEUX : verts  
TAILLE : 1 m 74  
POIDS : information strictement confidentielle

STATUT DU SANG : sang-mêlé  
STATUT RELATIONNEL : information strictement confidentielle

A cette ligne, les Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard un peu déçu, qui fit sourire Rose et Lily. Quelle information intéressante cela aurait pu être pour une prochaine farce. Mais tous reprirent bien vite leur lecture, impatients de savoir ce qui les attendait.

FRÈRES OU SŒURS (ÂGE, MAISON) :  
ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE : un chat.

QUALITES : Vous m'avez habitué à plus de sagacité, Black. Surtout concernant les qualités de la maison Gryffondor.

- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ dit Sirius d'une voix fluette tout en soulevant une épée invisible, en une parfaite imitation de James, six ans plus tôt, lors de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

DEFAUTS : ...

PROFESSEUR PREFERE_S_ : les plus sages  
_élèves_  
MATIÈRE PREFEREE : métamorphose  
MARAUDEUR PREFERE : Potter

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent dans un parfait ensemble les six lecteurs, dont le principal concerné, d'une voix beaucoup plus aigüe que d'habitude.  
- Bon sang, Patmol, on parle bien d'une offre d'emploi pour devenir ta petite amie ? interrogea James, l'air passablement inquiet.  
- Euh... toutes les candidatures sont acceptées, Cornedrue, hasarda Sirius, l'air un peu hagard, avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux : Qu'as tu fait à la vieille Mc Go pour devenir son Maraudeur préféré ?  
- Mais rien ! Sauf peut-être avoir fait renvoyer un Serpentard en quatrième année... et être un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que ce monde est porté... Je ne v... Aïe ! Lily, repose ce livre ! Aïe ! D'accord d'accord, je ne suis qu'un joueur exceptionnel, je...

James fut interrompu par le rire de Sirius, si semblable à un aboiement, vite rejoint par les deux autres Maraudeurs et Rose, puis par James et Lily eux-même. Rose en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Sirius :  
- _Qui bene amat, bene castigat._  
Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil puis reprit sa lecture.

OPINION POLITIQUE : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous faire un dessin ? Là encore, vous m'avez habitué à mieux.

AIMES TU LE QUIDDITCH ? Oui. Et je compte sur vous pour remporter à nouveau la Coupe cette année. La victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle était impressionnante...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? reprit James avant de baisser rapidement la tête devant le regard faussement sévère de Lily.

_... mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers._

BOISSON PREFEREE : thé

QUE PENSES TU DE SIRIUS BLACK ? Bon élément malheureusement trop turbulent. Il gagnerait à s'assagir et à travailler plus sérieusement.

- J'ai l'impression de lire mon bulletin, protesta Sirius. Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à une candidature... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea t'il Rose, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Enfin, on va être fixé...

CE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS SOUHAITE LUI DIRE : Il est prié de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau, ainsi que la jeune fille à l'initiative de ce questionnaire, miss Stanley.

Lily et les trois autres Maraudeurs fixaient à présent Sirius avec un sourire goguenard. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, sembla réfléchir quelques instants, jeta un regard appuyé vers la table des professeurs, avant de poser délibérément la feuille sur le tas des candidatures recalées.  
- J'ai fait mon choix. Miss Stanley, je vous engage ! conclut-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.


End file.
